


The Squeaking Box

by rootlessprophecy



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29017557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rootlessprophecy/pseuds/rootlessprophecy
Summary: Shinsuke comes home with a present for Cesaro, but it's squeaking. Just what could it be?
Relationships: Antonio Cesaro/Nakamura Shinsuke
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	The Squeaking Box

“Cesaro! I have a surprise for you.” Shinsuke quipped as he entered their house. Cesaro heard what sounded like a tiny squeak and his eyebrow raised. He got up from the table and walked over to Shinsuke. “This better not be one of your tricks a...” He paused his sentence as he stared at the box carrier in the other’s hand. Another squeak was heard, but now that Cesaro was closer he could hear chattering and claws scrapping against the box.

“What’s in the box, Shin?” Cesaro pointed to said box and Shinsuke let out a small laugh. He held the box out to him, which caused the squeaking to becoming more alarmed sounding. “Open it. I let you have the honor of naming him. They told me it is a him.” Cesaro’s heart started to beat faster at being presented the box. He knew that Shinsuke did things impulsively, but never did he think that he would go out and get an animal. He could determine that it was an animal with the way that Shinsuke spoke of what was in the box and, now that the box was higher up, he could see that it was decorated with silhouettes of dogs and cats. Carefully Cesaro took the box and slowly walked back to the table. With each step the squeaking sounds became increasingly alarmed and the scratching of claws sounded like they were scurrying back and forth. “I will be back. I have things in the car to get for your new friend.” Shinsuke sounded too happy as he told Cesaro and headed back out.

Cesaro gently set the box on the table. “Okay, just breath. We can return it, but that would just break Shin’s heart.” Cesaro muttered to himself as his hands hovered over the handles of the box. “One two three!” At three the box was quickly opened, revealing a mop of long, light brown, elegant fur. Cesaro stared at the small animal, that was now chewing on some hay that was in box. Shinsuke came into the dining room with a cage filled with hay, a water bottle, and small animal bedding. “Do you like him? I was at the SPCA and when he looked at me I thought of you and had to get him.” After a moment of staring at the animal Cesaro looked up at Shinsuke’s beaming smile. How could he be annoyed at his love for thinking of him and looking so filled with glee at this act. With a sigh Cesaro carefully reached down for the animal and held it with his hands. At the sudden movement it continuously squeaked and sniffed around, “Thank you, Shinsuke. I love the guinea pig, but both of us are going to take care of him.” With a small laugh Shinsuke set the items on the table and gently petted the guinea pig’s silky fur. “What are you going to name him?” Cesaro pondered for a minute before his face lit up and he smiled down at the guinea pig.

“Welcome home, Eiskaffee.”

**Author's Note:**

> Eiskaffee: German for Ice Cream Coffee (at least what the internet says)


End file.
